Cody
Cody is a character in the Total Drama series. He is a competitor in two seasons: Island and World Tour. He was not eligible for Action, though he was a commentator, in fact the most vocal commentator. In Island, Cody showed promise at first. He jumped off the cliff in TDI02, contributing to his team being the first to win the season. In TDI04, he manages to knock out a few of the Killer Bass with some unique dodgeball prowess, but in the end his team lost due to the Killer Bass waking up Duncan, thus awakening his rage. From TDI05 until TDI08, Cody does not contribute as much, instead trying to ask Gwen out on a date. He eventually gives up and decides to formerly introduce Gwen to Trent, thus starting their relationship proper. Despite his positive actions, he would fall victim to the Tiki Doll's curse by being eliminated in TDI09 due to being mauled by a bear, arguably one of the most tragic eliminations in the season. In World Tour, Cody seems to be less ackward in behavior, abandoning his occasional "hehs" from his debut season. Unfortunate for Cody, he has to contend with a rabid fan named Sierra, who was one of two new competitors, and much to the dismay of Cody, they are placed on the same team by the end of TDWT02. Throughout the entire season, Cody is busy trying to avoid Sierra, yet failing most of the time. He did manage to secure wins for his team in TDWT03 and TDWT14, though he never won individual immunity after the merge; He did however get picked to go into first class with the winner twice in a row. Cody performs well enough to make it into the final three, but meets his end at the hands of Alejandro in TDWT26, to the dismay of the eliminated contestants. Cody would then go on to assist Heather in winning the season, only for Heather to lose the money to a zombiefied Ezekial. Cody did manage to help Heather win against Alejandro, which was enough for him in the end. Despite his 3rd place in World Tour, he managed to boost his overall ranking to the likes of outranking Harold, Trent, and a few other characters. *Cody is the only male member of Team Amazon, and outranks all members except for Heather. *Cody makes it farther than Gwen in World Tour, but Gwen makes it farther than him in Island. **Cody is always on the same team as Gwen: Screaming Gophers in Season One and Team Amazon in Season Three. *Cody has a similar retribution to Beth: Only being eligible for 2 seasons, having a low rank in one, then getting a top 3 ranking in their next season. *Cody is the highest ranking competitor in World Tour to not be eligible for Action, excluding Alejandro who was a newbie to World Tour. **Cody is the only competitor not eligible for Action to be put on Team Amazon. Noah and Tyler were put on Team Chris and Ezekial on Team Victory. Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Action Aftermath Commentators Category:Team Amazon Category:Island Characters Category:World Tour Characters